Sierra & Klaus
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Cerita gaje antara Klaus dan Sierra.


**Ha-HAI semuanya …. !**

**Ini fanfic sebenernya udah selesai kapan tau, tepat final piala Aff . jadi maaf aja yaaa..kalo bawa-bawa final piala Aff . :p**

**Hope you like this fic… =3=)**

**Disclaimer** : Konami

**Warning **: OOC, gaje, typo dll.

* * *

Malam itu , Klaus tengah berjalan-jalan di castle, ntah apa yang Ia lakukan, mungkin Ia sedih karena ayahnya meninggal, atau … dia sudah muak Sierra terus mengganggunya ? ahaha ayolah, Sierra memang begitu, ia berkali-kali mengganggu Klaus dan mempermainkannya.

Baru aja Author cerita, Si Sierra udah muncul dihadapan Klaus.

"Klaus-chan ? ini sudah malam , masih melek ?" Tanya sierra pada Klaus.

"j-jangan mendekat !" sahut Klaus yang mulai berkeringat dingin melihat Sierra didepannya itu.

"haah ? Klaus-chan kok begitu ?" Tanya Sierra lagi, tiba-tiba Sierra menangis, "hiks"

Saat yang bersamaan , Riou kembali dari pemandian air panas dan melihat mereka berdua, diam-diam Riou….

"Woy ! Pacaran wae lo berdua !" teriak Riou dari kejauhan.

"Lord Riou !" sahut Klaus yang kelihatan salting. Melihat ini, Sierra semakin ingin menganggu Klaus.

"Sayaaaangku, Klaus… aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku, jadi jangan malu-malu…" goda Sierra yang mencoba menyentuh wajah Klaus.

"DON'T TOUCH ME !" teriak Klaus yang membuat semua orang di castle terbangun, Luc yang berada dibawah mereka pun mengamuk dan menaiki tangga untuk memarahi mereka yang ada diatas.

"Woy ! nyadar dong ! ieu teh udah malem, rerencangan ge atos pada sare ! jalma teu normal lu pada teh ! aing bunuh baru nyaho lu pada !" gerutu Luc yang ternyata keturunan orang sunda itu. (translate : woy ! sadar dong ! ini sudah malam, yang lain juga sudah pada tidur, dasar kalian manusia nggak normal ! gua bunuh baru tahu kalian ! )

"Am-ampun Luc…" sahut Klaus yang sedang merinding itu.

"Lagi pula Klaus-chan lebay deh, masa sampe kayak gitu cuman aku pegang doang, kamu kira aku setan apa ?" ucap Sierra sambil melipat tangannya.

"Heh , Sierra ! sia teh nyadar, pan sia teh Vampire ! otak sia dikamanakeun sih ? Vampire teh sama aja kayak Jurig ! alias Setan !" gerutu Luc yang mendelik kearah Sierra.

"i-iya … Luc" ucap Sierra yang mati kutu itu.

Riou buru-buru pergi dari sana, supaya nggak kena semprotan Luc yang kalo marah pasti bahasa Sundanya keluar itu.

"Udah ! aing bade sare ! awas sia pada gandeng lagi, beuh ! aing bunuh sia !" seru Luc yang kemudian berjalan kearah stone tablet, tempat ia nongkrong.

"Tuh Denger ! beg* deuh lu !" cela Klaus pada Sierra .

"Jahaaat ! ntar aku isep juga darah kamu ! biar jadi vampire !" sahut Sierra yang gak mau kalah.

"Kalo lu isep gua, gua isep lagi darah lu !" kata Klaus yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu, "biarpun gue gak punya taring , ntar gua tusuk lu pake sedotan kaya gua nusuk mountea pake sedotan !"

"hiii~ emang gua benda apa …" gerutu Sierra merinding dan tubuh ngilu karena mendengar 'pake sedotan' itu.

\(^_^)/ Hop ! Step ! Jump !

"semalem gue dimarahin Luc…." Lapor Sierra pada temannya itu.

"Zzzzzzzzzz" rupanya temannya itu tidur.

"Sid .. denger ngape Lu ?" ucap Sierra yang kesal dengan kebiasaan Sid yang kerjaannya tidur terus. "HEH ! TUKANG TIDUR ! GANTI PROPESI GERA JADI TUKANG GALI KUBUR ! KASIAN NOH TUKANG GALI KUBUR DIKIT YANG MAU !"

"zzzz…ZZ…zZZZZ"

"HUH ! CONGEK LU ! SEGITU GUE UDAH TERIAK-TERIAK MASIH GAK DENGER ! BUDEK ! GO TO HELL !" gerutu Sierra yang kemudian berlari dari sana.

Sierra berlari karena kesal sama sid teman yang sama-sama suka diem di kuburan, tapi sayang hobbynya sid itu bikin jengkel yaitu tidur dan ketawa gak jelas (gila dong ?).

Tiba-tiba Sierra melihat Hix dan Tengaar sedang berpegangan tangan dan membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya itu cengo dan senyam-senyum sendiri, mungkin iri kali ya ? hmm… mungkin … Sierra menatap pasangan itu dengan rada sirik, pasalnya Sierra ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, Kadang ia sedih kenapa ia terlahir sebagai Vampire yang hidupnya abadi.

Sierra terus berjalan dan mendapati Klaus sedang jalan-jalan sendirian didepan perpus. Klaus bertemu mata dengannya, Oh Shit ! gerutu Klaus dalam hatinya, Ia buru-buru kabur dari hadapan Sierra, dan ngumpet dibalik batu.

Dan disana ternyata ada Kinnison dan Millie , mereka berdua sepakat ngomong "hati-hati ada Klaus dibalik batu !"

Klaus kalang kabut nyari tempat berlindung kalau-kalau Sierra berusaha mendekatinya, ia pun berlari dari batu itu, dan menabrak seorang cowok, cowok itu…

"Sia ! nabrak aing !"

YUP BENER BANGET ! itu Luc si bocah dari sunda (digampar pake rod-nya Luc). Tampa banyak bicara Klaus memeluk Luc karena melihat Sierra benar-benar mengejarnya. Spontan Luc terkejut !

"Klaus ! sia ngapain ? elu the Homo ? ya ampun ! Lepasin gue lu, sia! Gue takut sama cowok homo ! " gerutu Luc yang udah panas-dingin takut dia itu jadi gebetannya Klaus. Klaus hanya menyumpahi Luc yang udah bilang dia itu homo, padahal 108% Klaus tuh normal alias gak homo.

"Are' ?" Sierra terkejut melihat adegan Oh So Sweet-nya Klaus dan Luc itu. "Lu-Luuuuuuuuuuc … JANGAN REBUT MY LOVELY CUTTIE HONEY SWEETTIE BUNNIE BEAUTY (nah lho ?) KLAUUUUUUUUUUS !" teriak Sierra yang langsung menyerang Luc dengan spell dari Darkness rune yang ia miliki yaitu final bell.

Alhasil Klaus buru-buru ngelepasin pelukannya dan ngumpet dibalik batu lagi. Luc teriak karena gak mau keisep ke dimensi laen , Sierra dengan asik ngelambain tangannya ke Luc.

"Kyaaaaaaa ! aing teu hoyong ke dunia laiiin !" teriak Luc yang takut setengah hati itu.

"Bay bay Luc … ! kyahahahahahahahahahaha" sahut Sierra sambil gojet-gojet ala Dora the explorer dan nyanyi dengan gajenya, "berhasil berhasil berhasil hore, we did it… (dan seterusnya) "

Klaus makin merinding ngeliat Sierra yang makin gaje itu, dia gojet-gojet tanpa ada rasa malu diliatin orang-orang seantero negeri itu. Bahkan Jowy dan para pengikutnya jauh-jauh dateng dari Highland cuman mau ngeliat Sierra yang lagi joget, ada juga Tir yang di teleport Viki ke dunan castle itu, bahkan Luca Blight yang harusnya udah mati malah idup lagi cuman mau ngeliat hiburan itu.

Karena ada Jowy disana, Riou tiba-tiba ngajak si Jowy dansa ala potong bebek angsa, salahnya Si Jowy malah oke-oke aja diajakin Riou joget kayak gitu, Sierra pun yang nyanyiin lagu tersebut. Klaus makin ilfeel pada mereka yang joget disaksikan oleh para masyarakat satu negeri itu.

Anehnya ada highland disana bukannya diusir malah disambut sangat meriah dengan dunan army itu, mendadak castle jadi tempat carnival para orang gaje.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !" teriak Klaus yang bikin bising itu, karena ia teriak di mic yang dipake Sierra nyanyi sehingga menghasilkan suara TIIIIIIIIIIIIIING yang asli paling gak enak didenger.

Akhirnya semua mata tertuju padamu (?). maksudnya Klaus.

"Woy ! Sierra ! istri lu ngamuk noh !" tunjuk Riou yang sebenarnya minta carnaval itu dilanjutin, mungkin dia udah capek karena perang terus.

"Is-Istri ? emang gue cewek apa ?"

"Sierra gak apa-apa dibilang jadi suami asal istrinya itu Klaus …."

"ogah !" teriak Klaus yang langsung nangis kejer.

Ngeliat itu, Sierra jadi kasian dan ngebubarin carnival tersebut , dengan sangat terpaksa penonton pun pergi dan langsung buru-buru pulang ke rumah dan nyalain tivi. Berhubung pada mau nonton final AFF Indonesia vs Malaysia. (lho ?)

Riou dan Jowy pun langsung melesat ke GBK berharap ketemu Irfan Bachdim dan dapet tanda tangan dari orang itu. Mereka berpakain lengkap seragam timnas serta bamboo runcing di tangan mereka. (buat apa ?)

Tinggallah Sierra dan Klaus di dunan castle.

"a-ano … Klaus-chan… maaf …"

"buat apa minta maaf, lu gak salah kok."

"Klaus …"

"Sierra ?"

"SHINING WIND ! " teriak luc yang baru kembali dari dunia lain dengan baju compang-camping itu, membuat Sierra dan Klaus terpental sejauh 250Km.

"Huh ! rasain tuh ! pasangan bego !" gerutu Luc yang langsung ngacir takut dicariin sama fans-fansnya dari dunia lain.

"aing ge bade ningalian final Aff … !" kata Luc yang buru-buru nyetel tivi di Stone tablet itu.

-Sekian-

**Haaaah akhir ceritanya ngegantung sangat .**

**Oke saya lagi malas banyak ngomong :p**

**See ya !**


End file.
